mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Principia Coloris (Map Game)
Rules *Every turn you may: **Found a city ***A city must be twenty pixels away from another city (and is a single pixel big). **Colonize up to 500 pixels (roughly). **Fight wars against nations you border. *Population (for the first five turns) **50,000 per pixel, plus **Number of pixels * number of cities * 1000 *Your ATL culture and names should be based on your respective color. *Nations that are a similar color to you are of similar culture. *Military tradition **Nations gain three military tradition per victory, and five per defeat. Algorithm Attacker *Location **Distance from Capital to Front ***Less than ten miles: 10 ***Less than fifty miles: 8 ***Less than 100 miles: 6 ***Less than 250 miles: 4 ***Less than 500 miles: 2 ***500 miles or more: 0 **Access ***Borders territory of enemy where fighting is actively taking place, in same continent: 10 ***Attacking territory on the same continent, traveling primarily by land: 8 ***Attacking distant territory on the same continent or across major bodies of water; attacking neighboring subcontinents or regions (Wales to Ireland): 6 ***Attacking territory on a distant continent (Southern England to Ireland): 4 *Supply Lines **Base Value ***Attacking an area that borders core sections of nation; easily accessible to troops and supplies: 8 ***Attacking distant area on continent, or via amphibious landing: 4 ***Attacking on the other side of the islands, and/or with amphibious landing: 2 **Modifiers ***Attacker has major empire at least twice as large as home nation: 2 ***Attacker has supporting fleet connecting their home nation to battlefield: 2 ***Attacker has intermediary territory between their home nation and the battlefield that can be used to supply or safe guard ships: 2 ***Blockading enemy: 4 *Tactical Advantage **Utilizes blitzkrieg or rapid overpowering by advanced technology or superior numbers: 8 **Is on equal footing to defender in terms of technology: 6 **Amphibious landing or distant invasion; charge against superior defenses: 4 **Raid or low quality attack: 2 *Population **(Total Population * 0.02)/5000 *Industrialization **Number of cities / Number of pixels * 10,000 *Army **((Soldiers/Population)*Tradition)*50 *Blunder: Random number between 0 and 20 Defender *Location **Distance from Capital to Front ***Less than ten miles: 10 ***Less than fifty miles: 8 ***Less than 100 miles: 6 ***Less than 250 miles: 4 ***Less than 500 miles: 2 ***500 miles or more: 0 **Defense ***Defending territory is part of core territory/homeland; area under attack is near capital or in easily accessible area from it: 10 ***Defending neighboring territory within homeland: 8 ***Defending distant territory or important/large territory across a distance: 6 ***Defending vastly distant or minor possession, or across an ocean/sea: 4 *Supply Lines **Base Value ***Defending home territory or neighboring/nearby area: 8 ***Defending disconnected or distant territory: 4 **Modifiers ***Subjecting attacker to scorched Earth tactics: 3 ***Blockading enemy: 4 *Tactical Advantage: 6 *Population **(Total Population * 0.02)/5000 **Defense Bonus: (Total population/pixels)/1000 *Industrialization **Number of cities / Number of pixels * 10,000 *Army **((Soldiers/Population)*Tradition)*50 *Blunder: Random number between 0 and 20 Nation Information Moderators *Gatthias (talk) 06:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Nations *Black - *Lavender - K50XQU1029theCYPHER (talk) 04:37, August 26, 2017 (UTC) *Republic of Red - Gatthias (talk) 06:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) *Dark Blue - Jacksonwuzhur *Yellow - Hquvfrioyle Lilenofryn (talk) *Kingdom of Green (Light Green) - The.Brick.Battle *Most Pristine Republic of Green (Dark Green) - Squidzo's meat house (talk) 06:23, August 19, 2017 (UTC) *High Chiefdom of Grey - 99501l90210 *Light Grey Republic - *Pink - *Brown - *Blue - *Orange - Malthree (talk) 06:35, August 19, 2017 (UTC) The Game 1800 *'Republic of Red' - The Republic declared from the defunct monarchy, and Crimson Smith is elected the first president. We expand 500 pixels to the northeast. The city of Scarlet is founded as our capital in the center of our original territory. *'Yellow:' King Aureolin V of House Mustard ascends to the throne after the death of his father, Lion II. The capital is moved to Sunglow, the late king's pet project in the north of the country. The new king decides to launch a daring invasion of the native lands south of him and colonize the region (500 pixels), founding a city known as Urobilin City, after his late brother. **'Only one city can be founded per turn, so you technically have to wait until next turn for that second city.' *'Grey:' The conflict continues between the ruling Grey Faction and the rebel Gray Alliance. For now power is granted to the Council of Fifty, representing the most prestigious shades (aka clans) of Grey. The capital city of Gainsboro manages to be secured by government forces. The High Chief Davy Slate of House Slate, orders that the frontier clans expand east to the sea, known as the Gulf of Marengo. Disillusioned with the government, rebel Grays attempt to migrate west across the river. *'Kingdom of Green:' The Green King Grün orders his army to March south east and take the land from the natives till they reach the river. He then orders them to construct forts on their bank of the river before marching the men home to help with the harvest. This year their was a good harvest and the king declares a week of celebration to Jesus Christ the Green. 1801 The Pink nation expands to the coast and founds a city there. Explorers begin sailing on the nearby sea, discovering that the ocean expands far to the east. ''' '''The Green nation begins sailing across the Great Lakes, founding settlements all along the coast. The migrating Gray separatists from the High Chiefdom of Grey found a republic on the opposite side of the river, centered around the city of Platinumsburg. ''' '''All nations expand in their surrounding area. All players may post in the previous turn. ' *'Yellow: The king visits the Oracle of the Sun this year, as is tradition one year after an ascension, located deep within the hills. Aureolin V learns that his purpose is to lead the tribe north. Although south is considered the holy direction, the oracle harkens to the Legend of Canarius, a family king who founded the nations' first mines by looking north. As such the king halts expansion to the south and orders migration north, until they reach a river, where a settlement named Aurum is planned. Meanwhile Urobilinsborg, as it comes to be called, transitions into more of a stronghold on the southern border. *'Republic of Red:' The nation expands to the north in an attempt at settling the fertile Great Lakes region, and making contact with any civilized nations in the region. The city of Madderton is founded on the southern shore of the nearest lake. *'The Most Pristine Republic of Green': Limo Verdanta, a powerful merchant, becomes the de-facto ruler of the republic by having so much influence. He opens several universities and begins patronizing artists and explorers. We begin building powerful and advance ships to explore the Lake Moss and build the city of Spinach at the mouth of the river vert. We also research in guns and begin trading with native civilizations along the river, expanding and buying them out. *'Grey:' The Gray Separatists are allowed to leave the country, as part of a peace treaty. Instead the nation becomes interested in expanding in the other direction, and settles the coast. Jetsbourg is founded directly to the east along the coast. Parts of the eastern most peninsula are also settled. *'Orange:' King Realgar I is crowned in the city of Arausio, on the banks of the River Nassau. The king's son, Prince Wilem, leads a band to colonize the south, settling the city of Princeton in the fork of the two rivers. 1802 The settlement of Princeton on the southern bank of the two rivers leads to some sporadic, although accidental, clashes with settlers from the Republic of Green. Gray settlers continue to migrate west, founding the city of Silviasburg. ' *'Yellow: Aurum continues to grow with settlers, becoming the main settlement on the river. The holy rock (gold) is discovered in the riverbanks, which the king interprets as a good omen pointing to his success. The nation begins to travel further up the river, colonizing and claiming more of the favorable river side. Ships traveling upstream come into contact with the Green and Orange nations, and both nations are offered trade agreements. A loyal lord named Jonquil Saffron is appointed Duke of Aurum. He begins construction of a major stronghold spanning the length of the river, essentially creating a fortified crossing protected on both sides. As such he becomes the "Lord of the Crossing". *'Republic of Green: '''We unite all of the colonies surrounding the river into one polity as well as making them border each other. Thus, we completely encircle Lake Moss. Limo Verdanta continues patronizing the arts and sciences as well as leading several expeditions around the lower great lake, where we contact the red nation. '''We attempt to make a treaty on dividing up the lower great lake with the red nation (Red response)'. We continue to explore along the river, meeting the yellow nation who we ask to trade with to get some holy rock (Yellow Response). Topiary art becomes popular in the republic and Limo Verdanta patronizes the topiary business and it flourishes more. **'Red Diplomacy:' We accept the Green envoy and reply that we are open to proposals on how to divide the lake. *'Grey:' Our settlers are split between settling along the coast and in the fertile region east of the river border with the Gray republics. The large island off the coast is explored and called Taupe Island. 1803 Native Greenmen from the south of the Republic of Green, who traditionally lived along the banks of the lower Great Lake, become angered by the attempted treaties, which they see as the Republic not representing them fairly. A large continent of settlers migrate to the southeast, where they found a rival republic, known as the Republic of Mintland. The nation becomes a mix of Green and Yellow cultures. ' '''The Blue tribes of the northwest are united under a charismatic chieftain, who begins rapidly expanding and raiding south, reaching the Republic of Green from the north. ' '''Minor border clashes erupt along the border between the Green, Orange, and Yellow nations, and occasionally Gray explorers. *'Most Serene Republic of Green': Limo Verdanta begins supplying Mintland with weaponry to act as a proxy to kick out the red nation (In Secret). We begin actively colonizing the lake and ask that the red nation give its lake areas the right of self determination and for them to decide whether to join the green republic or mintland (Red Response). We also contact the blues to the north and ask to purchase their southern land from them (Blue Response). We continue exploring along the river and colonizing it, reaching the border with the yellow-orange nation. **'Red Diplomacy:' The Red nation replies that the area it has claimed is officially part of the nation, and would make no attempt to renounce any of its territory. **'Blue Diplomacy (Mod):' The tribal Blue nation laughs at the request to "buy" parts of its territory. The chieftains decide to increase their raiding in the south, even threatening Green settlements. *'Orange:' We order quick expansion south, across the river, to better protect the valuable city of Princeton. We meet the border of the Gray nation, and also found a city on the eastern bank of the river known as Coralsburg. Expansion in the north also takes place, in order to better protect the capital. *'Yellow:' The nation hopes to capitalize on as much of the nearby river as possible, and claim as much of the holy rock as possible before other nations can seize it. As such we expand west and east along the southern river bank, until we meet the Green nation to the west, and the Orange/Gray nations in the east. The Lord of the Crossing decides to lead his own exploration party across the river and settle the region just north of his holding, in order to better secure the river. *Grey: We continue to settle the coast and explore the surrounding area, settling the northern tip of the nearby island. We also claim the area south of our border up to the river. 1804 The Confederation of Folly migrates from the north, settling a city on the Orange nation's northern border. The nation claims to be fleeing south from an even greater threat further north, and asks for peaceful relations and aid. ' '''The Black nation abandons tribalism in favor of a more feudal society, founding its first city in the center of its territory, and expanding less rapidly. ' '''The Chieftains of the Blue nation begin heavily raiding and pillaging sections of the northern Republic of Green. The Republic of Mintland, although hoping to play both sides of a potential conflict, remains neutral toward both the Red and Green nations. ' *'Orange: We accept the envoys from the Confederation of Folly, requesting information and maps of the north in exchange for support. Expansion continues south along the river. *'Yellow:' Seizure of the valuable river continues, as well as the area bordering Mintland. We fortify the north in case of attacks from the Blue Chieftains. *'Republic of Red:' We continue to settle the region around the lake despite disputes with the Republic of Green. *Grey: We continue to expand into the southern regions, meeting the river to the south, as well as the island nearby. Ports are constructed on the coast so that a fleet can begin construction, to better explore the ocean to the east. 1805 The Republic of Folly agrees to trade information and maps with the Orange nation, expanding the view of the surrounding area. New terrain becomes visible, including mountains (impassable, not suitable for settlement), and arctic (passable but not suitable for settlement. *'Yellow:' Hoping to capitalize on the raids into the Republic of Green, we launch an invasion along the river in order to push the Greenmen west. In total about 400,000 soldiers are raised across the nation. Additionally the Crossing is fortified and prepared in case of a siege. **The Battle of Safety's Bend - Len Safety, Count of Chiffon, leads the the invasion force along the river, encountering an enemy Green army along a bend in the river. **'The Republic of Mintland and the nation of Light Green both declare war on Yellow in order to aid their Greenish brethren. Approximately 100,000 soldiers from Mintland, the Republic of Green, and the surrounding area, begin a guerrilla campaign in southern Yellow territory. ' *'Republic of Red:' We offer to mediate the conflict between the Republic of Green and the Yellow Kingdom in Scarlet. Although secretly the government continues to supply aid and volunteers to the Republic of Mintland in order to undermine the Republic of Green. Our own military undergoes training and is partially mobilized. *Orange: Seeking to capitalize on the war between the Yellow Kingdom and the Greenish, we declare war on the Light Green nation, hoping to secure the lands west of the river. We propose the Roy Compact, as an alliance of Orange, Yellow, and Red, against the Greenish. 1806 The Blue Chieftains begin to expand in different directions, with one chief successfully capturing a city in the northwest, another moving east toward the Light Green, and the main continent raiding all along the northern sections of the Republic of Green. The Purple nation begins settling colonies across the sea, while also exploring the land to the east by sea. Brown explorers navigate around what they believe is the southern tip of the continent. Frontiersmen from the Republic of Mintland and an army of foreign soldiers and volunteers push into Yellow territory, although do not yet win a decisive victory against a major Yellow army, nor do they seize any cities. The Republic of Light Green attempts to lay siege to the city of Aurum and the strategic river crossing. ' '''The Kingdom of the Northern Pinks continues to expand along the river south. ' 'The Yellow Kingdom wins a decisive battle along the River Vert in Green territory, however, is unable to press the offensive as it dedicates men toward the successful relief of the Siege of Aurum, as well as toward repulsing Mintlander attacks into its territory. In the east the Orange occupy the region directly west of the river within Light Green territory. ' *'''Lavender: The ruling Patriarch, Mardi VII of House Orchid is forced to resign after a bloody revolt runs through the nation. The former Patriarch, his daughter Veronica, and other members of the family, go into exile. The capital is moved to Byzantium, the main city on the coast, while another city, Heliotrope, is constructed to the north. Overall the nation continues to colonize south of the nation, in an attempt to form a formal border with the nearby Grey nation. We ask for a trade agreement with Grey in order to better foster trade and cooperation. Just in case however, we also begin expanding our military, especially the navy. This aids in the continued colonization of the nearby islands, and exploration to the east. In the capital a new government is formed, splitting power between two elected officials, selected by the upper class of the nation. *'Republic of Red:' We declare war on the Republic of Green, formally accepting the offer from the Orange Kingdom. Colonization and exploration to the west continues, although at a slower rate due to the war. We lay siege to the city in the south of Green territory. *Grey: Having reached the river, expansion on the continent is slowed, and instead the nation focuses on across the sea. A city is founded on the nearby island, and settlements are also begun on the landmass across the sea. *'Yellow:' The war continues against the Greenish alliance. Although we won an initial battle in Greenish territory, the rest of 1805 is spent repulsing the main foreign invasions from Mintland and the Light Green. Approximately 200,000 men under the command of the Count of Chiffon launch a second invasion of the Republic of Green, intending to seize the River Vert and the city on the lake's coast. The other half of the army advances more cautiously, although intends to launch attacks into Light Green territory to aid the Orange nation. We accept the alliance proposal formally creating the Roy Compact. 1807 Information about the northwest coast trickles south through Blue territory after their expansion in the area a few years prior. Red and Blue settlers intermix with natives in the southwest, forming the Purple nation along the coast. The Second Yellow Invasion into the Republic of Green is a success, with territory along the River Vert being occupied. The Orange Kingdom is similarly successful against the Light Green. In the southern front of the war, the Red invasion is halted by the Republic of Green, and a stale mate ensues along the border. With a similar stalemate ensuing in the Republic of Mintland, the Mintlanders shift their focus to repulsing the Reddish invasion. ' '''The government in Cinereousborg, the northern-most city within the Gray Republics, proposes the creation of an international organization to promote trade and cooperation. ' *'''Republic of Red: More and more of the nation's populace is enlisted in order to combat the Mintlander invasion. A counterattack is planned, and in the meantime plans to advance into the Republic of Green are tabled. We request military aid from our allies in this front. Additionally we suggest that peace talks begin, while also secretly considering the possibility of asking for white peace and withdrawing from the war and our alliances. *'Yellow:' We agree to sign the Treaty of Madderton to end the war, and begin occupying the territory we claim in the treaty. Category:Map Games